


A Thousand Bucks

by fxvixen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: like, a thousand of them





	

buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck 

**Author's Note:**

> you know what this means essie; i'm ready ;D


End file.
